


Words I need

by solyongtherainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, hi I'm solyong and I don't know how to end stories, sorry it's late + I went kind of off the mark for your request aaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyongtherainbow/pseuds/solyongtherainbow
Summary: Saihara Shuichi, a dark magic user, meets the princess of light, Akamatsu Kaede.





	Words I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my gift for Nikki for the Danganronpa Secret Santa 2017! Sorry it's late + I went off the mark on your request, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Saihara stood in front of the palace. This was it. This was the day. He was going to meet the Princess, Akamatsu Kaede.

It had been a year since the Princess had returned from her tour after her sister, the queen, had been killed, and she was looking for a partner. She had also stated that either man or woman was welcome to come.

“But will she really like me?” Saihara thought. “She is literally the princess of the brightest town around, while I… I have had to stay in hiding for my whole life because of my dark magic.” That was also the reason Saihara was wearing a hood today, as his dark raven hair might give him away compared to just about everyone else with their light hair.

Saihara pulled down his hood, took a deep breaths and walked through the gates of the palace. 

 

-

 

Akamatsu Kaede sat on the throne, poised and ready. One of her most trusted servants, Amami Rantarou stood next to her. _All right! It’s time. I need a suitable partner to run this kingdom with me now that mother and father are gone. I...I still can’t believe they’re gone…._

“Ma’am, are you ready?” Amami asked. “A-all right, let’s do this!” 

“The first contestant may enter!”

 

_A few hours later…_

 

It had been three hours. Many had entered, many had been turned down. Some had been considered suitable and told to come back the next day. But no one was certain to be of assistance to Akamatsu Kaede. 

“You may leave.” The recent contestant exited. As soon as he had walked off, she sighed. “Amami-kun, can we take a break?” She sighed. “With every contestant, I doubt the future of our kingdom.” “It seems as you don’t have much confidence, in yourself or our contestants. Your parents aren’t here anymore, you know...” Amami took a hard look at the princess. She sighed again. “Shut up.” Was all she said before leaving the hall.

 

-

 

Saihara entered the palace. A elegant, grey-haired servant directed him to the hall where she would be meeting people. It was a long and wide marble hall, with a purple carpet down the middle.

There were lots of people at the end of the hall, waiting to be called upon.  Too  many people. 

_What’s going on?_ He wondered. The grey-haired servant entered once more.

“Gentlemen, the Princess has requested a break and will be back shortly.” She said curtly yet loud enough to be heard, and left. _Oh, it’s just a break._ This gave Saihara some time to calm his nerves.

There were no benches or anything to sit on, so he settled for leaning against a wall. Some were sitting, but Saihara considered that slightly rude and he wanted to make a good impression. He started to listen to the other men talking.

“Man, this is rough.” “Isn’t it? How many has she turned down?” “She must be kind of picky about this.” “Well, I don’t blame her, we’re in a pretty serious state.” “What do you mean?” “Haven’t you heard? We might go to war soon.” Saihara listened closer. _War?!_

“War?! What are you talking about?” “You haven’t heard about it?” “I heard that the previous king and queen were killed by some other foreign country, and she’s seeking revenge.” “No, no, that nation’s been attacking our borders.” “Well, whatever it is, she needs someone to rely on in this time.” “A strong man, probably.” “A confident man.” “A wise man.” “No wonder she’s being so picky.” “At first I didn’t like how she was so picky, but now I get it.”

Saihara started to think to himself. _Strong? Confident? Wise? I’m none of those. I’m just some normal guy who happens to like the princess. Why do I like the princess? Well, she’s kind, smart, brave, confident, caring, and just...nice. All the things… that I’m not._

 

_I’m just a normal guy._

 

Akamatsu Kaede eventually came back in and sat on a gold and amethyst throne a few steps up. 

Princess Akamatsu Kaede. Right there in the flesh. She wore a mostly light purple sleeveless dress with an unusually large, dark purple bow on her chest. There were light purple ruffles on the right half of her skirt, and on the right side was a simple, darker purple cloth, the same color as her bow. On the bottom edge of that half, there was a black lace. Lastly, she wore light purple gloves the same color as the majority of her dress. On her right was the royal scepter. It had a gold handle and some sort of, once again, purple, spherical jewel at the top. Probably a amethyst of some sort. 

As for Akamatsu himself, she was exactly like Saihara had imagined. She wore a gracious and beautiful smile. Her build was lean, but obviously strong yet very graceful. Her hair was long and blonde, going down to the middle of her back. She wore three hair pins embroidered with pink, purple, and clear jewels to hold her bangs back.

“Next!” She called. Her voice was strong and commanding, just as Saihara would expect a Princess’s voice to be. What he didn’t expect was the tone of the order, it was tired and frustrated. Saihara gulped. He started to walk down the aisle.

“Name?” A servant asked. He was standing next to her and had wavy green hair. “Saihara Shuichi.” He bowed. “Excuse me, could you say that louder?” The servant leaned in. Saihara thought he had said it loud enough, but repeated himself, a little louder this time. “Saihara Shuichi.” 

The servant looked over to the princess. “Well?” Akamatsu spoke up. “What do you do for a living?” She said the question straight to his face, just as she had done with everyone else. 

“I’m a detective. Well, just an apprentice actually.” Saihara scratched his head. “How old are you?” “I’m 21.” “Monetary status?” “Low-class.” “Magic type?” Saihara stopped for a moment. “I’m afraid I cannot provide that information, ma’am.” “Hmmm….”

“Is there a reason you are wearing a hood?” Saihara was caught off guard, but he had seen it coming. “Ah, I have a pretty bad scar on my forehead.” Akamatsu also noticed he hadn’t met eyes with either of them the entire time.

“You’re an interesting one. Just shy?” Akamatsu said that almost mockingly and leaned in as far as she could while sitting on her throne. “Ah, um, I guess you could say that.” Saihara blushed a bit.

“Hmm….Come back tomorrow.” Saihara turned around, feeling slightly accomplished at the fact that he hadn't been completely turned down. But she was kind of intimidating.

As he walked back, people murmured and stared at him. He pulled his hood further down to avoid their piercing gazes. 

\----------  
He came back the next day as he had been told. There was about twenty people there, a huge decrease from the day before. 

Sahara wore a clean, midnight blue suit. Over it was a black, sparkling sorcerer’s coat and he wore the hood, of course. His pale skin contrasted the entire outfit. Later he realized that this costume wasn't the best choice in style but it was too late to change it now.

With the other people, there was just as much variety as the day before. It was practically a rainbow of people.

There was a witch, wearing pink and black. Saihara thought that she looked like a rabbit. A scruffy, possibly cosmos-type, wearing simple purple. And a short, probably psychic-type, judging by the manipulative look in his eyes. He was arguing with the witch. Saihara glanced away from the competition as to not make himself even more nervous.

“The princess will now enter!” The same green-haired servant from yesterday announced Akamatsu Kaede’s arrival. Saihara twiddled his thumbs.

It was just like he had expected, the princess arriving gracefully, looking beautiful as ever, wearing a slightly different dress from the day before. This one was more suited to be called a ballroom gown. 

What he didn't expect was for the princess to walk in where they were waiting. Nobody expected that. “Hello, young men and women.” Everybody took a step back. “P-princess!” The witch stuttered. “Hello, Miss Iruma.” She smiled. “Welcome. Today I will be simply be observing you all. This will be a small party, just for us. Please enjoy yourselves.” She smiled once more and walked off to the food table.

All of them seemed thrown off guard, but they soon settled into the mood. People chattering, dancing, eating. It was fun. Except Saihara wasn't exactly a party person.

Which is why he jumped when the green-haired servant from earlier said “Yo, how's it going?” right in front of him. 

He seemed to pop out of nowhere, even though Saihara was leaning against a wall. “Oh, um, good, I guess?” The green-haired laughed. “You really weren't prepared for this, were you?” Saihara shook his head. “Well, best of luck. No hard feelings, ‘kay?” Saihara looked up to get a better view of the servant. “You're going to try as well?”

“Yeah, I've known Miss Kaede ever since I was little.” He ruffled his hair. _First name basis…_ Saihara thought. “I don't know if I could serve her best as a partner or as a servant, that's why. I'll be fine with either outcome. Whatever the princess prefers.” Saihara nodded. 

“Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? The name’s Amami Rantarou. Nice to meet you.” He held out a gloved hand. 

Sahara immediately felt stupid for not wearing gloves. He took the hand. “Saihara Shuichi.” As they shook hands, Amami commented, “Wow, you really  are  nervous, huh?” Saihara didn't deny it. “I'm not exactly a party person. I'm slowly losing confidence with all of these people around, too.” He looked down at his hands. 

Amami chuckled. “Do you know how do dance?” Saihara felt even stupider and shook his head. “Well then,” Amami pulled him onto the dance floor. “I'll teach you. You'll have to know if you want a chance with the princess.” Saihara almost tripped. “Um, thank you.”

Saihara really was grateful. Amami was a good teacher. Saihara even felt confident when he had learned all of the basics. “Wow, you're a fast learner.” Amami commented as they twirled across the dance floor. “Oh no, i-it's all thanks to you.”

Eventually they both got a little tired and went over to the food table to get a drink.  
“You know what,” Amami breathlessly said between gulps, “If I end up serving you, I would be more than happy.” Saihara almost choked on his drink. “Wh-Why is that?” 

“Well, I can see a good person in you. I feel like I can entrust you with the princess, regardless of your magic type.” Amami pointed to Saihara’s hood. 

Saihara quickly pulled it further down. “I-is it that obvious?” He whispered. “Nah, I just noticed while we were dancing.” Amami whispered back. “Honestly, I don't mind, and I doubt the princess will either. Speaking of which….” They both turned around as a special someone walked up towards them. 

“Hello there.” Akamatsu Kaede seemed to almost float across the dance floor to them. Saihara resisted the urge not to jump again. How did people always manage to sneak up on him?

“Hello, m'lady.” Amami bowed, and Saihara quickly did as well. “Hello, ma’am.” he stuttered out. Akamatsu stared at him as they rose up. “Oh, you're the shy one. What's your name again?” “S-Saihara Shuichi.” “Well, Mister Saihara…” She held out her hand. “May I have this dance?” 

Saihara stood, stunned for a moment, before taking the hand. “Yes, ma’am.” Saihara heard Amami laugh behind him and frowned, wondering if he had done something wrong. “Good luck. You got this, dude.” Amami whispered before walking away. 

When Saihara turned around, he caught the princess smiling as well. He was thinking about what he could have done wrong when Akamatsu pulled him out of his thoughts. “Shall we?”

Saihara was dragged once more onto the dance floor. He did his best to remember Rantaro’s dance lessons. He was focusing so hard, he barely stopped himself from once again tripping when Kaede asked him “So, how are you doing?”

“Oh, um, I’m doing fine. H-how about you, ma’am?” Saihara stuttered out a reply. Kaede noticed his nervousness. “Ahaha, I’m fine as well. I’ve been feeling a little dejected lately,” she admitted, “but this party is really helping me relax.” She gracefully spinned them around. “That’s good to hear.” Unconsciously, Saihara observed her carefully.

“Hmm...Mister Saihara, what are your talents?” She seemed to be doing the same. “M-my talents? W-well…” Saihara thought for a moment. “Well, officially I’m a detective, but I think I still have a ways to go. Currently, I’m studying so I’m not making much money, though…” “Do you know anyone personally in the royal palace?” “Well, I just met Mister Amami, and I have done a case for you, but I doubt you remember…” “How about friends in general?” “Besides my clients, who I haven’t seen in a while, no one…” _This is basically an interview, isn’t it? We’re going for traits, reference people,..._

“Do you have any reason as to why I should pick you?” That was a question Saihara was expecting but didn’t really have an answer to. “Um, I’m not one to brag, so please excuse my indecisiveness...I...did overhear that we’re going into war, and maybe I could help with strategy....Although I wouldn’t want to command the troops all by myself, I definitely think one person can’t handle all of the pressure…” Kaede looked deep into Saihara’s eyes. “Mister Saihara, what is your opinion on revealing the truth?” “R-revealing the truth?”

They were still dancing. “You’re a detective, aren’t you? I’ve always wondered what a detective’s opinion on revealing the truth is. You must have had cases where you were afraid revealing the truth because of the backlash. To face the truth...and to accept the truth...It’s harder than most people think.” Akamatsu twirled, and since Saihara couldn’t have been more than an inch taller than her, he awkwardly stretched his arm. “Revealing the truth, huh... Well, of course during cases, I need to consider all of the factors and deduce the truth. It could have an important effect on people in the future, so if I have to be cold, I will be. I don’t interact with people much outside of my work, but… occasionally there will be a case where the truth will have a deep effect on someone. In those times, I think about my first case.”

Saihara had an almost dreamy look on his face as he retold the story. “My first case was actually your case. I don’t think you remember, though... A close friend of yours had been murdered. I was still a child at the time, but you had heard of my abilities and requested that I solve your case secretly. I accepted and solved the case. It turned out that your friend was a spy for a rival nation, so he was killed by one of her most trusted servants.”

“I had found out the truth and was debating whether to tell her the truth or lie to keep you happy. You obviously wanted the truth, but I didn’t want to hurt you...and...it was you, princess, who told me to never be afraid of the truth. You were the one who told me to trust myself, and have more confidence. And...I told you.” He was blushing profusely by this point. “I...honestly doubt you even remember saying that, but that experience gives me confidence to face the truth when I need it the most. You taught me not to be afraid of the truth and face it head-on when needed...” Kaede is staring at him. “Ah, sorry, was that too long?” That’s all Saihara said, but internally he was screaming _Did I overshare?! Does she even remember?! I think I talked too much…._

“So that **was** you.” She had a plain expression on her face. “You do look a little familiar.” “Y-yeah.” Saihara gulped. They were still dancing, although it had changed to an incredibly cheesy slow dance sometime during his rambling. 

“I did say that, didn’t I…” She smiled and began to chuckle. Her body moved with her laughter, making it harder for Saihara to dance. He wobbled a little and tried not to stumble. “O-oh, Miss Akamatsu…” She stopped laughing, still smiling. “I’m sorry…” She wiped her tears.

“It really was you.” She pulled off his hood, and before he could pull it back on or back away, she pulled him into a kiss.

It was soft, comforting, warm….Saihara heard the fireworks exploding behind him. Akamatsu felt the rose petals fluttering onto her cheeks. The whole world stopped in that instant. Nothing else mattered. The only ones who existed the world were them, and them only.

Akamatsu pulled away, gasping for air through more of her tears. “Those words just came out of my mouth at that moment...but I’m glad you grew through that experience. And those are the words and confidence I think I need in these times.”

“Mister Saihara, will you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa also I might edit this later because there's a lot of things that I wanted to add to this story but a lot's been going on personally sooo yeah...  
> m(_ _;m) Forgive me


End file.
